In high speed communication systems and high density data storage systems, intersymbol interference (ISI) makes direct peak detection of the data pulses impractical. As a result Viterbi detectors are often used to provide a maximum likelihood estimate of the original data sequence, based on possible states of ISI. Viterbi detectors are commonly used in data storage systems, such as magnetic recording hard disk drives.
In addition to ISI, timing irregularities are present to a greater or lesser degree in most communications systems and all data storage systems. In particular, because most data storage systems involve a moving recording medium, usually a rotating optical or magnetic disk, random fluctuations in the motion of the recording medium during the read and write processes cause timing perturbations or distortions of the readback signal. In a magnetic recording hard disk drive the read-back signal is typically filtered, sampled, digitized and equalized and the resulting equalized samples are passed to a Viterbi detector. The detector relies upon a well defined, time-invariant relationship between the recorded data and the read-back signal to enable detection. To ensure that the relationship between recorded data and the read-back signal does not vary, the frequency and phase of the sample clock must be continually adjusted to compensate for the slowly changing timing distortions caused by the system. The process of adjusting the sample clock is often referred to as timing recovery.
Timing recovery is usually treated as a secondary feedback function separate from the Viterbi detector. The phase and frequency of the sample clock are set at the beginning of each data block using a fixed preamble pattern. The timing recovery system estimates the timing error on each received symbol and applies feedback to the sample clock to correct the frequency and phase. The feedback nature of the timing loop limits the performance of the timing recovery process.
What is needed is a data channel that uses a Viterbi detector but without the need for a timing recovery feedback loop. Such a data channel would be more reliable, since instabilities inherent in a timing recovery feedback loop would be eliminated. Such a data channel would also be more efficient since a preamble pattern would not be required.